


my northern star.

by fuyusayo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Stars, Suicide, afterlife au!, ehh it was rushed, longing lovers kinda thing, lowkey inspired by darling in the franxx, my god that anime was so sad, starGAYzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyusayo/pseuds/fuyusayo
Summary: 'Our love crosses boundaries far beyond any countries, astral objects or universe. I will always find you, where ever you are.''You promise?''I promise. Sailor's honor.'She then crossed the afterlife to fufill that promise.





	my northern star.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/gifts).



A meadow so green, so serene under the starlight. Thousands of stars, brightly shining in each of their own colors, were above them. It was hard to imagine as they were under the heavens that were so ethereal in that moment. The wind was billowing, a calming breeze within the hot summer's night as the nature around them sung their own melody, a cacophony of true harmonyー the rustles of the leaves, the howling of the wind, and the chirping crickets.

 

"Ne, Chika?" A soft hum answered her as a soft hand stroked her ash-grey hair, the smell of mikanー a bitter yet a citrus-y sweet smellー infiltrated her nostrils as the swimmer lay on her redhead's lap. 

 

_Chika was a star, so bright and shining. Even within the dark night, she shone so bright, leading the way for the lost throughout hundreds of years, whether it was at sea or land. Stars were extremely important to sailors. It also meant that she was lightyears away, so far apart from a mere mortal that watched her from the ground._

 

"What is it, You-chan?" Her soft voice, usually passionate and bubbly, was so soft, quiet and calming. 

 

"Its been a while since we were like this, huh?" Ever since Aqours was created, they rarely had the time together, especially Chika who frequently spent time together with Riko, her fellow composer.

 

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't lonely, even with the addition of 7 other people. She was practically stuck to the hip with Chika, after all, being her childhood friend.

 

"Yeah." Even as they stayed in silence, that itself was enough for You, whose trust ran deep that it made water into blood. They had linked hearts, knowing what the other was feeling, as if they were soulmates.

 

"Its beautiful here. Not even Uchiura would have skies like these." It was as if the galaxies had descended just for them. 

 

_It was a meadow of no end, and there was no way out. It was just the two of them, clad in white dresses and barefoot. They never got hungry, nor thirsty. There was nothing to be worried about._

 

"Mm." Chika then fell silent. Her hand stopped stroking the ashen hair in her grasp, trembling, shaking instead. 

 

Worried, You questioned, "Chika-chan?"

 

"You-chan.." Her ruby red irises were glimmering, all of a sudden. "Why?"

 

_She had a hint of happiness in her deep ruby eyes, other than that was loneliness, pain and confusion._

 

"Why what?" A tear dripped onto her face, as her mysterious navy-to-marine blue eyes stared back at her ruby red ones, a clash of opposite colours.

 

_It had been predicted all along, from the birth of a star, a nebula, to the end of it, a supernova. Everything had been predicted by the universe._

 

"Why did you follow me? It wasn't your time yet. Why?" Her voice wavering, trembling fingers grazing over her cheek. You could clearly see the guilt in her eyes as she blinked her tears away, averting her eyes away.

 

_But stars die too, and Chika happened to be one, her light gone, perished unbeknownst to the world. It was just a star, and there was thousands, nay, millions more. Even so, why did You choose to follow her?_

 

"Didn't I tell you before?" A hand cupped the cheek of the ex-leader of Aqours, forcing her to look into her serious eyes. Eyes so blue like the sea, and Chika could simply just drown in it, exploring every nook and cranny of the vast ocean and never get bored. 

 

_As if it was an adventure so wild and unpredictable._

 

"If you get separated from me, I'll come find you, I promised, didn't I?" Her tone, full of warmth and love, made Chika feel like she never deserved her at all. "After all, you are my star. My Northern Star that would lead the way whenever I got lost in the sea."

 

"I never wanted you to die! I wanted you to live on.. You don't deserve this." _Lies. She was so lonely, even in the afterlife. She missed You so much, that she spent every night under the bright starry sky, crying, cursing at fate to be so cruel to them._

 

"You could've had a complete life, You-chan. You could've gotten married, had children, lived your life to the fullest, and I'd be okay watching you from above." Chika started to sob, her sentences choppy and slightly coherent. You got up into a sitting position, and hugged Chika tight, letting her cry on her shoulder. "You could've.."

 

"My life is never complete without you,  Chika, the life I was leading was lost in the dark, without you guiding my way. I could never find some other star as bright as you are." You comforted her.

 

**It was an accident, a hit-and-run which caused You's life to fall apart, and she was then lost in the dark, without her star. She spent days mourning, moping about, her heart filled with such painful longing and desire to join Chika. You took her life 3 weeks later, determined to find her star again.**

 

"I.." Another sob. "I missed you."

 

"I vow to never let you go again, okay Chika?" You gave her a smile. "We will be together forever, you don't have to be lonely anymore." She kissed her tears away, the salty taste still lingering on her tongue. Chika giggled.

 

_'Our love crosses boundaries far beyond countries, astral objects or universes. I will always find you, where ever you are.'_

 

_'You promise?'_

 

_'I promise. Sailor's honor.'_

 

They then leaned in for a kiss they'd been craving for days and weeks to come. A day felt like a year to them. It was sweet, slow and passionate, pouring in all the love they had into their soft lips, the starlight illuminating their features, making them look sharper, more beautiful. Their eyes enticing, drawing in the other like magnets of the opposite poles, their attraction stronger than ever.

 

_It was for the first time, a spark shone in the dead star._

**Author's Note:**

> Well finally long awaited,, sorry for taking so long haha


End file.
